Vitra te Ikran
by TciddaEmina
Summary: An alien planet stretched before him, terrible and beautiful and dangerous all at the same time. The problem was, though, that he had absolutely no idea who he was. SLASH. Tsu'tey/Harry. Likely T.
1. Prologue

**Vitra te Ikran**

**By TciddaEmina**

"Ok, lets run through them again." Dr. Augustine insisted, shoving a holo-pad in front of his face. Shown on the pad a was a image of one of the Na'vi. They were entering the pod room, where the devices that let you enter your avatar body were held and operated, and Grace was quizzing him on the names and faces of the Na'vi he needed to know.

"Mo'at. The dragon lady."

The pad disappeared from view for a moment before reappearing in front of him, this time with a different image. This one was of the chief guy.

"Atucan" He answered after a moment's hesitation.

"_Eytukan_. Hes the clan leader, but shes the spiritual leader. Like a shaman."

"Got it."

The pad disappeared off to the side again, and Jake took the opportunity to shift himself into the foamy inside of the pod, but before he could pull his legs in it appeared again. Tsutey's glaring face stared out at him from the surface of the pad. That one was easy, the guy hated his guts.

"Tsutey."

"_Tsu_'tey." Grace corrected with a scowl.

"_Tsu_'tey." Jake parroted obediently.

"He'll be the next clan leader."

The pad beeped as Grace switched to the next picture, this one of Neytiri, her luminous golden eyes staring out at him from the glassy surface of the pad. He took the pad from Dr. Augustine and held it in front of him, staring into it.

"Neytiri."

Grace made an affirming noise before continuing. "She'll be the next Tsahik. They would've become a mated pair if it hadn't been for Isonali te Hufwe."

"Iso te what?" Jake asked, sending Grace a questioning look as he hoisted his legs into the pod. Norm was standing at the end of the pod, leaning with one arm against it and he huffed a sarcastic laugh at Jake's question.

"Isonali te Hufwe, or Isonali of Wind. He's the clan's top flyer and aerial hunter. The best they've ever had, apparently. The Omaticaya say he has the soul of an Ikran that was misplaced and put into the body of one of the Na'vi, thats how good he is. You'd know this if you'd had any training what so ever." Norm scoffed.

"Who's got a date with the chief daughter?" Jake asked in reply before turning away from Norm and towards Dr. Augustine. "Anyway what'd he do? Mate with Neytiri?"

Grace gave him a look that told him how much of an idiot she thought he was, though it was a bit softer than when they had first met. Those glares were so intense they could have melted ice.

"No, he didn't mate with Neytiri."

Jake was worried that he felt somewhat relieved when he heard this, it really wasn't a good sign.

"Then what did he do?"

"Ask him yourself." Was Dr. Augustine's reply. "Lets go, village life starts early."

He took the hint and lay down, letting her bring down the light frame-like device that lay over him and monitored his body while he was in the avatar. Just before the lid came down Grace came over, putting her hands on the side of the pod and leaning over him.

"Don't do anything unusually stupid."

Jake just smiled and reached up a hand, using it to give the lid the small pull it needed to slide closed above him with a small click, enclosing him in a world of green foam for the few second it took the technicians to activate the pod and send his mind into the spectrum of colour that was his link with his avatar.


	2. Chapter I

**Vitra te Ikran**

**Chapter 1**

_AN: This fic has been floating around within my laptop for a while, waiting for me to publish it. So I did. Take note, though, that I've only got one or two chaps written for it so after the next chapter all updates, if any, will probably take ages._

_Warning: SLASH, yeah thats about it really._

_Disclaimer: I make no profit from this and do not own either Avatar or Harry Potter. Hence _Fan_fiction. Get it? _

_Be aware this in un-beta-ed work, so if any errors that have slipped though could be ignore of pointed out for fixing. Thank you._

_Also thank you to sousie, Lady Arachne and SleepyMangaHead for their reviews._

Oblivion was his world, and endless void of darkness and nothing that stretched in all directions. He had no name, no form, and yet he was. It was timeless, motionless. Eternity in a second as he floated in the void.

_I think therefore I am. But who am I?_

Thought was his catalyst, the trigger for his beginning. The void was gone and he was left, new and alone in the vibrant noise of the world. Rough moisture touched his back, dirt beneath his fingers and leaning waxy fern fronds caressing his skin.

He opened his eyes and saw the jungle surrounding him, stretching high into the sky above him. Pale beams of light shining down through the shadowing ferns, tangled vines, thick tree branches and the midgrade of other flora that made up Eywa's surface. The air was thick, hot against his skin and heavy in his lungs.

He was lying on the rainforest floor, hidden under the short canopy of plants that fought for space on Eywa's skin. Thick leaves surrounded him, brushing against him and tickling his skin with their deep green blades.

He dug his fingers into the dark soil, feeling it damp, rich and loose against his skin, filled and woven by the many different roots of the plants that surrounded him. As he sat up the plants stroked his skin, begging him to lie back down and wait for one of the jungles creatures to help return him to Eywa. He ignored them and finally saw himself.

He couldn't remember being any different than he was now but for some reason he was surprised at his appearance. It was knew to him, the body a stranger he had found himself deposited in. Blue patterned skin, long lithe limbs and winding swishy tail. He looked young, like a child, or at least he thought he did. It was weird in a way, being surprised at his own appearance, but he got over it. In the end he was himself and nothing could change that.

Giving himself a decisive nod he stood up. Unused muscles ached in protest and he wobbled dangerously and fell back down onto his bum, a small yelping hiss escaping him when he landed on his tail and a sharp stinging pain traveled all the way up his spine. He was _not _going to do that again. It _hurt. _The Tail was not to be messed with. Ever.

This time when he tried to stand he moved more slowly, using his hands to push himself off the ground until he was kneeling unsteadily. Already his muscles were crying out for surrender and pleading that he stop moving and sit back down. He was determined and would not be deterred. It took a while but eventually he was standing.

A small smile formed on his lips at his accomplishment. His thin and lanky limbs still threatened to buckle beneath him like a newborn calf and he could feel his muscles burning but he continued to ignore them and took the time to get a better look at himself.

Tail? Looking over his shoulder he saw it was swaying from happily side to side behind him. Check. Arms and legs? He moved them about a bit, rolling his shoulders and wiggling his fingers and toes. Check! ...even if for some reason they did feel unusually long. Ears? Reaching up he felt for his ears and found their pointed forms twitching about, turning in the direction of every new sound. Check! What else? … Nose! And eyes. Mouth too. Can't forget those. A quick touch latter he was sure he was in working order, even though his teeth were a bit pointier than he expected. He had canines!

Sufficiently please with the state of his own body he turned his attention outward and felt his tail still as he took in with awe the grandeur of the world around him. Gigantic trees with huge branches and roots were everywhere, all of them connected by numerous thick mossy vines that hung through the air, swinging to and fro. The ground was covered in a competition of different plants of all shapes and sizes, some of which not even reaching above his knees, while others towered over him with different shapes and colours. It was all he could see in every direction and it was epic.

A joyful grin graced his features and his tail danced happily, swishing and fluttering and generally wriggling about ecstatically. A sound behind him made his ears flicker around to catch it and his tail freeze in its happy dance as his grin dropped. Something really big was moving towards him, making only a small amount of noise as it rustled the fern-like plants on the ground and accompanied by the heavy wush of its breath. Not good.

Slowly he licked his lips and looked over his shoulder. He didn't know what its name was but it was really really scary and it looked like it wanted to eat him. It was black, had yellow eyes, six legs, and a really big mouth.

Or run or not to run? That is the question.

He ran, sprinting forward at a pace that made his lungs burn and his legs turn numb with pain, ducking through the undergrowth and trying to put some distance, any distance, between himself and that... that _panther! _He could hear it right behind him, crashing through the leaf and wood alike, ripping the thick branches and roots that he put between them apart with ease as it chased him.

Sometimes he could feel its breath of his back, warm and sticky and way too close for comfort. He ran faster, adrenalin urging him on faster and faster until he began to flatter. His pace stuttered no matter how hard he pushed himself, and he could feel its breath against him once again. It was like a cycle, one that would eventually end either in his death or his escape. He really hoped it would end with his escape.

For a moment he heard its movements pause and relief filled him for the moment it took him to work out what exactly it was doing. Dread and fear churned within his stomach, heavy and uncomfortable: the creature was preparing to pounce!

Without hesitation he threw himself to the side just as he heard the crunch of wood beneath its many clawed feet as it threw its weight into a jump, aiming its clawed forelegs the space he'd just occupied. He landed roughly on the ground, the force knocking precious air from his lungs. Pain laced across his back from where the creature had clawed him. He hadn't jumped soon enough!

He didn't have the time to catch his breath and he scrambled to his feet, not looking to see if it was still following him as he continued to run. Less than a second later he heard it resume its pursuit and lunged out of the way just in time to avoid the sharp snap of teeth near his neck.

His pulse throbbed in his ears, adding to the lightheaded dizziness of blood loss as he felt the warm wet of his blood seeping down his black from his wounds, the smell encouraging the beast to attack again. His left ear twitched as he heard the distant rush of water off to that side, causing him to move more towards the right. He didn't know if water would scare the creature off, or whether there was enough of it to do so but he wasn't willing to take the risk. Water would slow him down and that was the opposite of what he needed, so he avoided it and kept running.

What seemed like hours later he heard the tell tale absence of the creatures movement and took a deep breath before dodging to the side and forcing himself to what had to be his fastest sprint. He felt the sting across his back once again as the beast's claws clipped him, making him stagger and cry out in pain until he forced the feeling down and continued to run.

His legs were dead heavy lumps of lead, moved only by his force of will and desperation. The sticky damp of his life force had spread down the back of his legs and was dripping to the ground, leaving a scent trail for the creature to follow. It copper scent obvious even to his own nose. His head was a tornado, spinning and light and full of useless noise as his vision blurring and darkening menacingly at the edges. He was running out of energy and the blood loss was taking its toll, if he didn't escape soon he would fall. If that happened he would be eaten. He didn't want to be eaten, not at all.

Panicked eyes searched for an escape as he kept running, pushing his body even further and ignoring the burn growing in his throat and lungs as he breathed hard, his body searching for more air. His heart seemed to skip when his gaze fell upon a root of one of the gigantic trees, one of the ones that slowly rose above the ground, twisting its way upwards towards the massive tree from which it grew. If he could get onto that and use it to get above the ground and maybe into one of the trees then he might be safe.

His heart hammered in his chest loudly and he didn't notice the creature stop. A moment later he realized his mistake as he heard the snapping sound of the beast's jump and dove out of the way just as he felt tapered nails cut their way through his back for a third and final time. He fell to the ground, clenching his teeth against the pain and staggered to his feet once again.

The creature was watching him, its yellow eyes a poisonous intensity against his own weary gaze. Its crown of flap-like displays spread in warning as its hissed and snarled at him. With growing despair he noticed it now stood between him and the huge ramped root he had hoped to use as escape. His mouth was dry with fear and he could already feel tears of frustration prickling at the corner of his eyes.

His eyes closed and he took a scared breath, feeling it shudder as he took it in and tremble as he let it go.

He balled his hands into fists and opened his eyes again, giving a heavy breath out his nose as his determination returned. He _was _going to escape. All he needed to get around the creature and then run. Simple really.

Taking a deep steady breath he ignored the rapid beat of his heart and nagging voice in the back of his head begging him to abort his suicidal plan. _No_, he thought, _I will do this_.

Without warning he sprinted forward as fast as he could, making the creature startle with the unexpected movement and snarl in surprise. It lowered its head, baring its teeth and prepared to pounce on him. The corner of his mouth tilted in a smile, that was exactly what he needed. Stretching his arms he slapped his palms flat against the creatures black back, for a moment feeling the rubbery warm texture of the beast's skin against his hands as he used his hold to throw his legs over its body, not waiting until he felt his feet hit the ground for him to start running again.

He didn't hear the beast move for a moment, which was good, he needed all the head start he could get. He was running more slowly now, his injuries and exhaustion crippling his speed and it took far too long for him to reach the rising root. By the time his feet touched the barky surface of the wood he could hear the creature running behind him, chasing him and easily gaining distance with every leaping step it took.

At first the root stayed close to the ground, within easy reach should the creature catch up, but slowly it began growing higher and higher, bringing his tired feet meters above the ground as he continued to run. The bark was slippery with moss and he almost slipped a few times before he figured out where to step to avoid the worse of the slippery moss. He could still hear the beast behind him, the crashing movements spurring him on, but it was growing more distant. The creature's six legs put it at a disadvantage once the rainforest's floor and its many handholds from which the creature could launch itself were lost.

After a while the sounds of pursuit grew fainter, before long stopping all together. The forest was quite in its absences, less immediately dangerous as his ears stained for any hint that it was still coming after. The noise of the jungle surrounded him, sounds of passing creatures growing in his ears as he began to relax. The soft booming calls off in the distance along with chirping cries high in the canopy. Somehow soothing in comparison to the harsh crashing and growling hisses of the panther creature.

He slowed to a halt and looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing he let his shaking legs give way beneath him as he collapsed, pain and exhaustion overpowering the fading adrenalin that had been all that was keeping him going. He wobbled precariously for a moment as the movement sent him dangerously close the the curving edge of the root but settled again and let a bubbling laugh shake his chest. He was alive.

His back was a mess of pain and blood and he knew he wouldn't be able to move any of his limbs if he tried, but he was _alive!_

The adrenalin was leaving and his body trembled, the pain in his back becoming all the more intense with every passing second until he could only wonder how he had even been able to move with such excruciating wounds. The pain eclipsed everything, fiery whips of pain slicing up and down his back where the creatures sharp talons and rent his back. It would be just his luck if he got an infection. He could barely even see anymore, grey clouds obscuring his vision and warning him of the growing blood loss he had suffered.

The darkness that had been steadily creeping through the edges of his vision grew in strength, suddenly enveloping what was left of his sight and making his fall forward. His face his the spongy moss of the root, his nose twingeing at the impact. His vision faded and he sank in unconsciousness.


End file.
